Ghosts Ahoy
Details Agility *20 Cooking *Completed The Restless Ghost and Priest in Peril. |items=*Amulet of Ghostspeak *Around 400 coins *A bucket of milk *Silk *3 colours of dye (The dye colours you will need is random. If you want to save a trip, have 3 red, 3 blue, and 3 yellow dyes. That way, you can mix whatever colours you end up needing.) *A spade *Oak longbow *Gloves (of almost any kind - Slayer gloves, Mystic gloves, or Graceful gloves won't work!) *Nettles (can be obtained during the quest) *7 bones (can be obtained during quest) *7 buckets (can be purchased during quest. Minimum of 1 required, however having 7 saves a lot of time.) *7 pots (can be purchased during quest. Minimum of 1 required, however having 7 saves a lot of time.) *A bowl (can be purchased during quest) *A knife (can be purchased during quest) *Needle (can be purchased during quest) *Thread (can be purchased during quest) *A tinderbox and 1 log of which you have the Firemaking level to light. (Tinderbox can be purchased from the general store during quest; Log can be cut from dead trees during quest) |kills=Giant lobster (level 32). Can be safe-spotted. |recommended = }} Walkthrough Pre-Quest: Obtaining Ectotokens. ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, 7 empty buckets (can be purchased during quest), 7 empty pots (can be purchased during quest), and 7 bones (can be obtained during quest).'' * Start the quest by speaking to Velorina, who is located in the town of Port Phasmatys. Inside the town gates near the north entrance by the Ectofunctus Temple. There is a toll of 2 Ecto-tokens to pass through these gates, so you will need to bring at least one empty pot and one empty bucket before you can begin the quest and gather some Ecto-tokens. Tokens can be obtained by worshiping bones at the Ectofunctus temple just north of the town. Every bone you worship there will provide you with 5 Ecto-tokens. You will need 35 Ecto-tokens to complete this quest, so it saves time to get these all at once. If you already have 35 ectotokens, skip to the next section. Note: 10 Ecto-tokens are for entering Port Phasmatys, and 25 are for Dragontooth Island later on in the quest. * Obtain 7 empty buckets and 7 empty pots, these can be purchased at the nearby General Store. If you are an Ultimate Ironman and have a constrained inventory, you can get by with fewer than 7 of each (it's possible to do it with 1 of each) but it will take multiple trips to gather the Ecto-tokens. Equip your Ghostspeak amulet (or you won't be able to obtain tokens). Exit Port Phasmatys via North Gate and head North, past the Ectofunctus temple then West, to Alice's undead farm. Here kill Undead chickens (Iv 1) or Undead cows (Iv 2) until you get 7 bones. Take the 7 empty buckets, 7 empty pots, and 7 bones to the Ectofunctus temple. * At the Ectofunctus temple, you will need to obtain 7 pots of ground bones upstairs and 7 buckets of slime downstairs. To obtain pots of ground bones, head upstairs and find the bone grinder. Use a bone on the loader and wind the bone grinder. The game will then automatically (and extremely slowly) fill 7 pots of bones for you. To obtain buckets of slime, enter the trapdoor on the ground floor just west of the Ectofuntus, and take four flights of stairs down. At the bottom of the stairs is a pool of slime - use empty buckets with it to obtain 7 buckets of slime. Now walk back to the ground floor and worship the Ectofuntus altar seven times. Talk to the Ghost disciple to redeem your 35 Ecto-tokens. Beginning the Quest ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet and 4 Ecto-tokens.'' *Once you have your Ecto-tokens, pay 2 tokens to the guards for them to let you through, and go talk to Velorina, who is found in the northernmost house, to begin the quest. She is in the house just east of the gates. When you talk to her, she will tell you that she is unhappy being kept where she is and not being allowed to pass on. She'll tell you to talk to Necrovarus at the Ectofunctus temple. Note: Port Phasmatys has a bank on its coast to the south-east, which can be accessed even without your Ghostspeak amulet. Make certain you hold onto your Ectotokens. * Talk to Necrovarus back at the Ectofunctus. Unfortunately, he'll be less than cooperative and even gets rather irate over your involvement. Since this obviously isn't going anywhere, go back and talk to Velorina again. She'll have another idea to try. The Old Crone and Nettle Tea ''Items required: A tinderbox, logs, gloves (not all work, read below!), a bowl or bowl of water (can be filled during quest), and a bucket of milk.'' * At Port Phasmatys bank, retrieve your tinderbox, logs, gloves*, bowl, and bucket of milk. You can buy the tinderbox and bowl from the Trader crewmembers on the nearby docks. You can get Logs by cutting trees west of cannafis with your axe. * After retrieving the necessary items from the Port Phasmatys bank, stop by the water source just west of Alice's farm to fill your bowl with water. The water source is located just a few steps west of the farming patch outside Alice's farm. * NOTE: [[Slayer gloves|'Slayer gloves']], Graceful gloves, Mystic gloves, and Lunar gloves will not work for this part. If you need to, acceptable gloves can be bought at Barkers' Haberdashery in Canifis. * On the way back, stop just outside north-east entrance to Canifis. From here, head a few steps east of Mazchna (the steel fence of Frenkenstrein should be visible, if not, then you've moved too far; similarly if you see leeches or snails or ghasts, then you've gone too far into the forest, the nettles are not located in any monster-aggressive area - you should be very near Mazchna) and pick some nettles while wearing gloves. Note you cannot pick nettles while wearing Graceful, Mystic, or Lunar gloves. . She is in the house in top left corner.]] * With the nettles, head north-west to the Old crone's house. She is found in the small house by the water, out to the east side of the Slayer Tower. See the adjacent map (her house in in the top left corner). * Talk to the Old crone, and she'll tell you about how she wants some nettle tea to refresh her aged memory. * Put the nettles in the bowl of water, light a fire, and boil the water. Make sure to right-click on the bowl so as not to accidentally drink it. You can also boil the water on a range or fire. It is possible for nettle water to boil over, so picking a few nettles and bringing more than one bowl of water may be a good idea. * Return to the Old Crone's house, but she still won't be satisfied. It has to be in her own special cup. Again, right-click on the bowl, and put the nettle tea you have into the cup, and give it to her. Now, she will complain it has no milk. Use the bucket of milk on the tea. * With a bit of tea warming her, the old woman will tell you a way you can beat Necrovarus by enchanting your Amulet of Ghostspeak to temporarily control ghosts in addition to talking to them, though it will only have one charge. To do this, she needs three items: The Book of Haricanto, the robes of Necrovarus, and a translation manual. * Make sure you talk to the old woman again and ask if there's anything you can do for her since she's been so helpful to you. She'll tell you about her long lost son and give you a model ship. Enchanting the Amulet ''Items required: Model ship, Amulet of Ghostspeak, silk, a needle (can be purchased during quest), thread (can be purchased during quest), a knife (can be purchased during quest), 3 unspecified dyes, a spade, an oak longbow, ~400 coins, a bucket of slime (can be purchased during quest), Ecto-tokens, and Combat gear.'' You can obtain the three items in any order, but the order below is the most time efficient. The Book of Haricanto ''Items required: ''''Ghostspeak amulet'', Model ship, silk, a needle (can be purchased during quest), thread (can be purchased during quest), a knife (can be purchased during quest), dyes (bring three red dyes, three yellow dyes, and three blue dyes just in case - for the toy ship, you need to dye the mast top half, mast bottom half, and mast skull emblem), a spade, 27 Ecto-tokens, and Food/Combat gear to defeat a Giant Lobster (level 32) * You can bank in Canifis if needed. Make sure to still have your Ghostspeak amulet on hand. * Use the silk, needle, thread, and knife to repair the model ship by right clicking on it. If necessary, the needle, thread, and knife can be bought from the Canifis General Store. * Head to the wrecked ship on the coast north-west of the Ectofunctus. Walk onto it, and climb up a ladder to the ship deck. Then, climb another ladder to get to the ship quarterdeck. Wait for the wind to die down a bit, and search the mast three times to find out what colours both flag parts and the skull are. Now, mix what dyes you need, and dye the model ship to match the mast colours. * Head down one level to the ship deck, and talk to the Old man. Ask him if it's his ship, and he'll recognize it. You've found the long lost son! For giving him the ship back, he'll give you a Chest Key. * Use the key on the chest inside the captain's quarters to receive the first map scrap. * Proceed to the north-west side of deck where there is a plank you can walk out onto some rocks. Jump along the path of rocks. Each jump costs 5% of your run energy. It is possible to fail the jumps. When you get to the end, there will be another chest with the second map scrap. Take it, and go back to the ship. * Climb down to the lowest level of the ship and get ready to fight. Search the chests until you are attacked by a giant lobster (level 32). Kill it, then search the chest it came out of to get the final map scrap. The lobster can be safe spotted by luring it to the ladder on the West side of the ship. However, if you do not kill the lobster fast enough, it will disappear and you will have to fight it again from full health. Now, fit all the map pieces together to get a completed Treasure map. It marks where to find treasure on Dragontooth Island. * Head back to Port Phasmatys again and stop by the bank. Grab 25 ecto-tokens (or 10, if you have an activated Ring of Charos), a spade, and your Treasure map. Head north-east onto the dock and find the Ghost captain next to the small rowing boat. IMPORTANT: Make sure you have a spade and treasure map in your inventory, or you will not be able to complete the next part and will waste your 25 ecto-tokens. '''Ask him to take you to Dragontooth Island, and he will oblige for a 25 ecto-token fee. * Once there, use the map to find the treasure. If you want to walk it out, go to the left arm of the statue you see nearby upon landing on the island. From there, walk 6 steps '''south, 8 steps east, 2 steps north, 4 steps east, and 22 steps south. Dig there with your spade, and you will find the Book of Haricanto. The Translation Manual ''Items Required: Around 400 coins and an oak longbow.'' * Head back to the port and bank. From the bank, take about 400 coins and the oak longbow. * Talk to Ak Haranu, a human wandering around the docks east of the inn. He'll tell you he has the manual, but in trade for it, he wants Robin's signature on an oak longbow. * Walk to the inn and talk to Robin. He'll challenge you to a game of Runedraw. Beat him at it a few times until he owes you 100 coins (the objective of the game is to get as many points as possible, awarded when you draw a rune, before drawing a death rune, which results in an automatic loss; if Robin draws a death rune before you, you win). He will give you his signature to repay the debt. Take it back to the trader, and he'll give you the manual you need. The Robes Items Required: 'Bucket of slime (can be purchased during quest)'' * Go to the innkeeper and ask him if he has any jobs for you, and he will give you a bedsheet that he wants you to take to Robin. Rather than doing that, just take it with you. You will be using it to disguise yourself as a ghost! * Ghosts do not look like bedsheets, so to make it a passable you need to color it with ectofunctus slime. A fast way to get some slime is by trading one of the trader crewmembers on the east docks and buying a bucket of slime to dip the bedsheet in. The more time consuming way is to go to the Ectofunctus, and walk down to the slime pool you fill your buckets with, and dip the sheet into it. Now, when you go back to town, talk to Gravingas, the ghost activist protesting just inside the town's gate. Talk to him, and he'll give you a petition to collect signatures for. Put your sheet on because the ghosts are rather distrustful of humans and gather 10 signatures from them. As long as you don't talk to the same person twice in a row, you can ask the same two or three ghosts for all 10 signatures. Don't worry if they ask for ecto-tokens. Just ask someone else if you don't want to pay. * With all 10 signatures, talk to Gravingas, who will ask you to go back to Necrovarus and show him the petition. He'll get so angry over the dissension that he'll drop a key. Swipe it, and head upstairs, and use the key on the locked door to get into his room. Open and search the coffin to find his robes. Using the Spell ''Items required:' Mystical robes, Book of Haricanto, translation manual, and an Amulet of Ghostspeak. * Return to the old crone with the robes, book, manual, and Amulet of Ghostspeak in your possession. Give all this to her, and she'll cast the spell on your amulet. Now walk back to the Ectofunctus to speak with Necrovarus. * Talk to Necrovarus, and command him to release all the ghosts he's holding. Feel free to have him tell you the joke first or do the chicken impersonation; it won't deplete the ghost amulet's charge. Just keep going through the rest of the conversation until the very end. * Enter Port Phasmatys one last time. and talk to Velorina to tell her the good news. Congratulations! Quest completed! Rewards * 2 Quest Points * 2,400 Prayer experience * Free passage to Port Phasmatys * The Ectophial, which allows direct teleport to the Ectofunctus. Just use it on the Ectofunctus to refill it. Notes * Your character will refill the ectophial automatically upon teleporting, but if you click away before it is refilled, it will not be refilled, and you will have to do it manually. * The Ectofunctus is one of the nearest teleports to the Fairy ring network by running west through Mort Myre Swamp. * You can get multiple Ectophials by asking Velorina for another. Category:Quests